V.M.E. Monster
"Count Vracula has an entire fleet of monsters and demons. We, the Scorpius Warriors fought with all our might, but alas, we perished in the end..." ''-Atomic Knight'' The V.M.E. Monster & Demon Army is Vracula's greatest armed forces of monsters and demons that were created by him through the use of Wish Gems. These creatures were never ordered by Wolfember due to Count Vracula keeping them for when the time comes to invade Planet Scorpius or for backup in case of an attack. The army itself is composed of many animal and material-like creatures such as giant centipede demons, fat and orb shooting wolves, flying demons, poisonous pterodactyls, one-eyed hawks, big mandible scorpions, demon worms, spiked ball monsters, rocky dragons, nozzle blowers, star monsters, giant platypuses, vacuum cleaners, giant glove wearing turtles, icy seal demons, etc. Half of them are similar and related to animals and other things in real life. It is currently shown in a flashback in an episode that these creatures went through rigorous training programs to become better in combat. Before Gregory and friends came to eliminate them, the monsters and demons fought against the Scorpius Warriors, such as Master and Explosion Gregory, along with Atomic Knight, which ended in a tragic result. Vracula's army won, although they lost half of them in the process. In the Scorpius Warriors arc, they make their actual debut during the V.M.E. saga when Vracula sends them to attack as a distraction to get the Dark Pillowstar and also during the battle with Vracula himself. After Vracula's death, they somehow appear back, only on Planet Scorpius to become Wolfember and Black Shifty's minions. Out of all monsters and demons of the army, Big Lobbo is considered to be the most powerful created by Vracula. List of V.M.E. Monsters & Demons The names of the creatures that are in V.M.E.'s Monster & Demon Army are listed below. *Hawkeye *Fatwolf *Scorpioray *Plasmaball Fang *Electrepede *Fangbat *Vacuum Tank *Bouldar *Red Star *Tuner *Orbwolf *Demon Worm *Shredder *Flyboxer *Ghoulboxer *Mollusk King *Banger *Ice Seal *Rock Dragon *Fleshflapper *Blue Flapper *Demon Plant *Bookum *Bloodsucker *Bloodwing *Weevil *Mysterious Dramamask *Acidactyl *Horned Platypus *Wingo *Airdiver *Angry Wing *Elfbomb *Turtleboxer *Sharpbeak *Zoomer *Double Speeder *Clawhand *Sharpwings *Roughneck *Froggar *Emerald *Needleclaws *Big Lobbo *Treetops *Chinzo *Flowerfist *Hedgefang *Yabo *Claws *Diamond Glass *Walrusk *Sharpy *Needlesnake *Psychomound *White Blood *Hooky *Blady Background 70 years ago before the war with the Scorpius Warriors, Vracula created monsters and demons just for the purpose of spreading misery throughout the universe. However, a new idea approached him, which was to sell them for money. Vracula then starts his own company called V.M.E., along with the help of his business partner, Guy Peters. However, they were unable to keep their business afloat, due to the lack of customers, which caused them to seek out a new alternative. 30 years later, When Vracula hears about the Pillowstars and Wish Gems on other planets from Guy Peters, he sent his legion of monsters and demons across the galaxy to collect them. However, his monsters and demons were intercepted by the Scorpius Warriors, who were sent to collect it and protect Planet Scorpius from future evils. This led to a war between Vracula's army and the Scorpius Warriors on different planets. The war caused many fatalities, with the Scorpius Warriors losing and Vracula's army emerging victorious. In a last ditch effort to thwart Vracula's plans shortly after the war, the Scorpius Warriors secretly stole the Pillowstars, which angered Vracula, but changed his mind after his army retrieved the Wish Gems, giving him infinite power to create more monsters and demons as long as he wanted, After the war was over, Count Vracula continued to remain in the shadows over the years as the owner of V.M.E. with him creating monsters and demons more suitable for customers, such as Wolfember. Gallery File: V.M.E. Monster & Demon Army 1 -1-.jpg|Monsters pictured here: Fatwolf, Blue Flapper, Fleshflapper, Weevil, Bookum, Plasmaball Fang, Mysterious Dramamask, Demon Snake, and Banger. File: V.M.E. Monster & Demon Army 2 -1-.jpg|Monsters pictured here: Mollusk King, Red Star, Shredder, Vacuum Tank, Fangbat, and Treetops. File: V.M.E. Monster & Demon Army 3 -1-.jpg|Monsters pictured here: Electrepede, Rock Dragon, Ghoulboxer, Flyboxer, and Horned Platypus. File: V.M.E. Monster & Demon Army 4 -1-.jpg|Monsters pictured here: Sharpwings, Airdiver, Bloodsucker, Bloodwing, White Blood and Wingo. File: V.M.E. Monster & Demon Army 5 -1-.jpg|Monsters pictured here: Wingwar, Walrusk, Flowerfist, Demon Plant, and Ice Seal. File: V.M.E. Monster & Demon Army 6 -1-.jpg|Monsters pictured here: Yabo, Hawkeye, Needlesnake, Acidactyl, Elfbomb, and Chinzo. File: V.M.E. Monster & Demon Army 7 -1-.jpg|Monsters pictured here: Bouldar, Tuner, Orbwolf, Turtleboxer, and Psychomound. File: V.M.E. Monster & Demon Army 8 -1-.jpg|Monsters pictured here: Hedgefang, Roughneck, Sharpbeak, Scorpioray, Blady, and Hooky. File: V.M.E. Monster & Demon Army 9 -1-.jpg|Monsters pictured here: Froggar, Emerald, Needleclaws, and Clawhand. File: V.M.E. Monster & Demon Army 10 -1-.jpg|Monsters pictured here: Double Speeder, Sharpy, Zoomer, and Big Lobbo. Trivia * Out of all of the monsters and demons from Count Vracula's army, Banger, Electrepede, Tuner, Flyboxer, Ghoulboxer, and Big Lobbo are the only ones who are mostly seen throughout the Scorpius series. ** They are also the only ones who have many other species of their kind despite there not being any during Vracula's time. * Some of the monsters and demons bear resemblance to those that were used for Wolfember's service. The most noticeable one out of the army is Blady, who heavily resembles Clawverine, though the appearance of both are distinct. ** It may be possible that some of the monsters and demons in the army were earlier versions of the final products used in the customer services. *** Ironically, Red Star somewhat resembles Starbon and another unnamed Scorpius Warrior resembling him, even though it is bigger than them and lacks wings. * The Mollusk King, despite its name, is not synonymous to a royal title, as it lacks subjects to follow it. * There were supposed to be more monsters and demons in the army, but were cut out over time. ** Froggar was originally planned to be a V.M.E. Monster ordered by Wolfember, but the idea was lost over time until it was added as part of the monster and demon army.